One way of recording X-ray pictures is to store the image generated by X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, as a latent picture in a so-called storage phosphor layer. In order to read out the latent picture, the storage phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation light, and so stimulated into emitting emission light. The emission light, the intensity of which corresponds to the picture stored in the storage phosphor layer, is collected by an optical detector and converted into electric signals. The electric signals are further processed as required, and finally made available for analysis, in particular for medical/diagnostic purposes in that they are displayed on a corresponding display unit, such as e.g. a monitor or a printer.
Patent application U.S. 2004/0251596 A1 discloses a cassette with a movable support within the cassette on which a flexible storage phosphor plate is located. As one starts to remove the storage phosphor plate from the cassette, the cassette is opened by opening a closure flap, and the support within the cassette is moved forward in the direction of the cassette opening until finally, it strikes a guide element disposed in the region of the cassette opening on the cassette floor, by means of which it is pressed downwards, and is in this way released from the storage phosphor plate. The storage phosphor plate is then withdrawn from inside the cassette with a mechanism, not described in greater detail, and introduced into a read-out device. During the conveyance within the cassette, the support is guided along the inner edge of the cassette by slide- or roller-bearings.